User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to Fallout Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuSpence's Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fat Man Spoon (Talk) 18:21, 30 June 2009 For the record, it's Bethesda fan, not Fan. Thanks for being the only one actually doing shit! XD Just doing my job. 22:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing shit, YOU do the main page. Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but I don't know what to do with the main page. Also, are you going to delete my stuff? :( SuSpence95 22:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, the Double Trouble becomes the VTHG questline. Just doing my job. 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking to Nitpicker, sorry. Your stuff is great. Just add the Infoboxes and we're good to go. Fat Man Spoon 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, that means a lot! But I'm not great with Infoboxes though. SuSpence95 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just copy the one on Billy Mays and change the info. Fat Man Spoon 22:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Project: VESPA That's for me to know and for you to find out after she's done... Just doing my job. 23:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That depends on mutated crab reproductive cycles, now doesn't it? Just doing my job. 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Umm... ok sure. SuSpence95 23:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::The picture is of Mirelurk eggs. Just doing my job. 23:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That reminds me. You might have too weak a stomach for VESPA, if the pictures were... unappetizing. Just doing my job. 03:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've sat through 28 Weeks Later, Resident Evil, ____ of the Dead, the new Halloween, and tons of others. I can stomach it. Spence 03:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but you didn't like the pictures. The second might not be such a good test of tolerance, it's too human. But if they "weird you out"... VESPA is not for you. Just doing my job. 03:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::No YOU were weirding me out. Spence 03:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, so the pictures were nothing? Excellent. Just doing my job. 03:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) UKTHG? Certainly not the United Kingdom Troll Hunting Group? We still use VTHG, but V is now for Valiant, and it's Guild, not Group. Just doing my job. 00:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bethsoft and Luck Have you ever played Bethesda's Call of Cthulu? The revolver had the highest chance of you commiting suicide with it. I'm a wreck with stats. Just doing my job. 01:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Y'know, so that the abbreviations on user boxes and stuff, like ST 4, PE 6, etc. will link to the page, which should have a link to the Vault. Just doing my job. 01:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK :1. No :2. Why? :3. It's OK. SuSpence95 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::1. Okay ::2. Luck, that's why ::3. Okay, Vault links. Just doing my job. 01:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I know enough about them to write em up. I'll do it. It would look bad if we keep having links. SuSpence95 01:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) M'kay. I'm better at lore and balancing issues. Thanks. Just doing my job. 01:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think you might be better than me at funny. Good work. I'll have to find you a weird girlfriend... Just doing my job. 02:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, umm... ok thanks? SuSpence95 02:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Preferences? Just doing my job. 02:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Tall (cuz I'm 6'1") funny, and smart, brownish blonde hair and is a freshman in high school. ::::Mmhm. Sure. What about Tina Fey? She might be a little old... :::::She's kinda hot, but no. ::::EDIT: Damn, forgot to ask what species. Just doing my job. 02:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Human please. SuSpence95 02:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So original. You know you want to. Just doing my job. 02:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::want to what? SuSpence95 02:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Cats are always a popular choice. Have you been anywhere on the Internet? Just doing my job. 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) EMail Nope, but if I do get one, you'll be the first I call. Just doing my job. 02:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean, email... not call. Spence 02:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Are you sure about your girlfriend? Just doing my job. 02:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but people are stupid, barbaric things, ruining hearts, wrecking lives. On the other hand... entirely fictional beings don't care who or why... Just doing my job. 02:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damn, you need to log in... nevermind. Spence 02:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't use Facebook, yet I don't need to see the profile. She lies. All people do. Just doing my job. 02:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You don't USE it or you don't HAVE it. Spence 02:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You ask far too many questions for your own good. I do not even have a Facebook account. Just doing my job. 02:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I"m sorry... Spence 02:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It matters not. Welcome to the seedy underside of the Internet. That soft, warm fur... the cute mewls... how can you resist? Just doing my job. 02:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Excuse me, I need to restore my Hit Points wink wink. Spence 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My work here is done. In GECK we trust. 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL, just kidding... nothing erm..."down there" sorry. Spence 02:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, there is much more. Much more. I actually had to go out of my way to find such a... clean picture. Just doing my job. 03:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure... well I'll see for myself at a later date. Not now though. Spence 03:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Here when you need it. Just doing my job. 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::LOL, why did you change it to In GECK We Trust and then back to doing my job? Also... :::::My job only began again. The furry populace beckons. Just doing my job. 03:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My purpose for my people. I serve for our collective values. You did ask. Just doing my job. 03:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok then. Spence 03:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You should have no idea what I'm talking about. That's normal. But if the seeds of doubt for humanity have been planted, the vines will grab hold, regardless. Just doing my job. 03:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::... Spence 03:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aren't they beautiful? The pictures. Such work is common, yet exceptional. And no, I'm not trying to mind-rape you. Just doing my job. 03:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure? Spence 03:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Such doubt. Relax. I can sense your fear. Your apprehensiveness. Pictures like the first are much less common, mind you. Just doing my job. 03:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're freaking me out. Spence 03:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Removing the link? Hmm. Anyway, I'll stop. Just remember. It's always here if you need it. My skills at hunting for such... desireable images, animal and otherwise, are unparalleled. Just doing my job. 03:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now, the problem for you. Was that me, or was that my character talking? ^^ Just doing my job. 03:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I may be batshit insane, but you will not stop the plan. Just doing my job. 04:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I gave you your chance. You said no. Shut the hell up, please. Just doing my job. 04:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Fine... Spence 04:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid you have to die. Just doing my job. 04:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! 04:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Oh wow. Human hentai. Very original. Don't you think that if I kept talking about cats, I wasn't, and am not, interested in humans? Just doing my job. 05:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You're using incorrect search terms. Anime is very broad. Hentai is very... explicit. Just doing my job. 05:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Type: "furry hentai". Cats, if you so prefer. Scales are included too. Just doing my job. 05:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Right about now, you're thinking "Holy Crap. He knows what he's talking about." You're welcome. Or not... Just doing my job. 05:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, although I did like one pic. Right now I'm looking at stuff on the original Fallout wiki and Facebook. Spence 05:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Even if it is only one, it's one more than you had before. In GECK we trust. 05:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The gun Its not a 44 though its 50 cal making this mistake Irl gets people killed... also they cost alot more than a 44 but that didn't stop me.Anyway though its an awesome gun but the recoil is bitch. Acdczombie 03:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm aware I think the reason you still call it a 44 is for the fallout ammo restriction but I digress. Acdczombie 04:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) For the love of... I leave for 5 Minutes and WHAT did you do??? Fat Man Spoon 06:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Why whatever are you talking about? Spence 07:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Where the hell are you getting these, anyway? Fat Man Spoon 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :My sources... Spence 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sparta? Mr.Wolf 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::THIS IS SPARTA!!! Spence 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Fat Man Spoon 15:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I need to go to spara,the porn there (Drool) Mr.Wolf 15:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm from Chicago so... THIS IS CHICAGO! Spence 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::THIS IS MADNESS! Mr.Wolf 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok Spence 15:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) THIS IS ENGL- wait, thats a film... Fat Man Spoon 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I made a new stash HERE! :::I'd appreciate if you didn't decorate my talk page with "items" from The Stash. >:[ Butcher Pete 15:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Just slap a userbox on the top of the talk page saying "No nudity pleasee",otherwise its free will with the pictures. Mr.Wolf 16:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Silent Death Wolf's gonna de-admin you. We need all the help we can get, so I'm gonna drown him in exceptional furry images until his brain leaks out his ears. Just doing my job. 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Why? Spence 21:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Because 6 is enough, and I think he's batshit insane. Also because I think he really does like 'em, and I want him to crack like an egg. Just doing my job. 21:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC)